I wanna feel good
by Skovko
Summary: Rachel and Dolph normally flirt heavily around each other. One night a hotel loses her reservation and she ends up in his hotel room where they take it a step further.


"Hey hot stuff," she heard Dolph's voice behind her and felt his arms around her waist as he hugged her from behind.

This was their usual way to be around each other. Hugging and flirting but never anything more than that.

"Hey babe," she said and turned around to put her arms around his neck to hug him back.  
"You alright there, Rachel? You don't seem too happy," he said as he pulled out of the hug.  
"The hotel lost my reservation and they don't have any available room so now I have to run around town to find another hotel and it's bloody 11 at night," she said in an angry tone.

He didn't even think about it. He just grabbed her bag from the ground.

"Okay, let's go," he said and took her hand, dragging her back into the hotel.  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"To my room of course. I can't have you running around the streets this late at night. Something could happen to you. Besides, my bed is big enough for the both of us," he said as he dragged her into the elevator.

He pushed the button for his floor and the door closed.

"I'm not gonna touch you... that much," he said jokingly and grinned at her.  
"What a shame. Here I thought I was in for a treat," she joked back.  
"Careful what you wish for," he said as the elevator door opened.

"You wanna raid the mini bar?" He asked once they were inside his room.  
"Don't want you to get stuck with an extra bill because of me," she answered.  
"I don't mind. You can always let me raid you later as a thank you," he said and winked.  
"Why wait till later?" She fired back as she pulled her hoodie off.  
He looked at her standing in a tight baby pink shirt that hugged her breasts just right.  
"You're an evil woman," he said and walked to the bathroom.

While he was in there, she took off her jeans and bra and crawled under the duvet. How this whole extreme flirting with them had started, she couldn't remember. It had always been there as far as she knew. From day one there had been this chemestry between them that everyone could see and they had formed a tight bond. Backstage most people joked around and called them a couple even though they had never done anything else than flirt heavily. She couldn't deny she wanted him though. She just wasn't sure if he wanted her too.

He came back out and looked at her.

"Already in bed and ready," he joked as he turned off the light and crawled under the duvet as well.

He laid close to her with his stomach against her back. He let his fingertips run up her bare thigh before putting his arm around her stomach and dragging her as close as he could.

"And you're lying there barely in nothing. Trying to give me a hard on on purpose?" He asked.  
"If I wanted that, I would have lied here naked," she answered.  
"I wouldn't mind that," he said.  
"I don't feel an erection though," she said and wiggled her ass against his crotch. "Oh wait, there it is."

She chuckled as she felt his dick rise. He didn't move away though which surprised her. He just leaned in closer to her ear.

"Careful to play that game with me. Once you start, I'm not gonna let you win," he said.

She rolled around to face ham and put her leg up on his waist. His hand went for her thigh, gently caressing it.

"And what if I want you to win?" She asked.  
He stopped moving his hand.  
"What is it that you want?" He asked.

She sighed but didn't answer. He started moving his hand again, this time up her thigh. He stopped as he reached the edge of her panties, toying with it with his fingertips.

"Last change. What is it that you want?" He asked again.  
"I want you to fuck me so senseless that I forget my own name," she answered.  
"I can do that but I gotta warn you. Once we get started, there's no turning back," he said.  
"I don't wanna turn back. I just want a night where I don't have to think of anything important. I just wanna feel good, so fucking good. And from what Nikki has been telling about your years together, I know you can deliver the goods," she said.  
He let out a laugh.  
"Alright, just lean back and enjoy the ride," he said.

He attacked her neck, sinking in his teeth as he rolled her over on her back. He quickly got them both out of their clothes. His hands, lips, teeth and tongue went everywhere on her. She couldn't remember ever being with anyone who knew how to pleasure her that good and she quickly gave in to everything he was offering.

She let out a little whine as he grapped her hips and flipped her around so she stood on all four. He grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards and she felt his dick slide into her with ease. He wasted no time but started to thrust into her fast. She couldn't contain herself and she moaned and screamed out in pleasure as he kept on pounding into her. Her orgasm was building up fast and she let it rush through her without hesitation, just constantly screaming and begging for more. He didn't slow down. He just kept on pounding into her at a fast pace and it didn't take long before a second orgasm rushed through her.

"Oh god, Dolph," she whimpered as she started to feel her body getting tired.

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her upper body up. He pushed himself a bit backwards, placed one arm behind him on the bed to stay put while his other arm was still around her waist. He thrusted upwards into her as he moved his hand down to play with her clit.

"One more time, hot stuff," he said, almost in a demanding tone.

She leaned her head back as he made her cum a third time. She could hear him let out a sound of approval before pushing her back down on the bed. He grabbed her hips again, thrusted into her a couple of more times before letting out a loud moan as he came.

He pulled out of her and she collapsed on the bed. He laid down next to her again, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head and looked at her with a smile.

"What's your name?" He asked teasingly.  
"I don't remember," she said and smiled.  
"Good. Then I did my job right," he said and chuckled.

He leaned in and kissed her shoulder. She closed her eyes and shortly after she fell asleep.


End file.
